twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Slam
Mr. Slam is a vehicle that has appeared in Twisted Metal 2, Twisted Metal 4, Twisted Metal: Small Brawl, and Twisted Metal: Head-On. Mr. Slam has always been depicted as a yellow front loader/construction vehicle. It has good armor, a strong special, and poor speed. It is well-known for its special attack, which involves grabbing an opponent in its front lifter, and smashing or crushing their vehicle before tossing it away. Twisted Metal 2 A disgruntled architect fired from his job, Simon Whittlebone wants to win Twisted Metal for the power to build a structure so grand that it will stretch to the gates of Heaven! But what will be lurking behind those gates? Vehicle: Caterpillar 950 / Mr. Slam Driver: Simon Whittlebone Vehicle Type: Front Loader Handling: Sluggish Armor: 4/5 Special Weapon: 5/5 *Grab and Slam: Mr. Slam's Special Weapon is a bone-crunching Jaw Slam that picks up an opponent in its teeth and repeatedly smashes their vehicle into the ground. Capable of causing extreme damage, the Jaw Slam will only pick up a vehicle if they are positioned closely to the jaws. To execute, hold the firing button down to raise the jaws and then release the button when the enemy is in range. Speed: 1/5 License Plate: CHWMUP ("chew 'em up") Twisted Metal 4 Mr. Slam makes its return in Twisted Metal 4 as Super Slamm, where it serves as one of the two bosses of the Oil Rig alongside Super Auger. It can be unlocked by completing Tournament mode or inputting → L1 Start O Start at the Password screen. The identity of its driver is unknown, however many have speculated that the driver is again Simon Whittlebone. Vehicle Type: International Harvester Payloader Handling: ?? Armor: ?? Speed: ?? Special Weapon: ?? :Loader: Super Slamm will lift an opposing vehicle with the front scooper and repeatedly slam it onto the ground before tossing it away. Ending ''Note: This ending is shared with all other boss vehicles of the game as well as custom vehicles.'' Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Driver Name: '''Slam Vehicle This construction truck is ready to "deconstruct" its opponents. When close to opponents, press the Fire Weapon button button to grab them in the front loader's jaws and pound them into submission! Watch out for the earthquake created when Slam misses! '''Name: (International Harvester Payloader) Construction Vehicle Armor: 9/10 Acceleration: 7/10 Top Speed: 4/10 Handling: 6/10 Special: Grabs vehicles with its loader and slams them to the ground. Twisted Metal: Head-On Mr. Slam returns to Twisted Metal: Head-On. He is once again operated by Whittlebone's ghost. He enters the tournament in order to finish Whittlebone Tower. It is an unlockable vehicle, if you beat the Freeway Slalom minigame in Los Angeles. In his Twisted Metal 2 ending, he fell to his death off Whittlebone Tower. Here, he comes back as a ghost who controls his vehicle. He wants to be reborn so he could finish his tower. Handling: 2 Name: Log loader Armor: 8 Special Weapon: '''10 *Bucket Slam Shake: Mr. Slam grabs an enemy vehicle and slams it a few times before throwing it in the air. His upgraded Special reaches farther to grab far away enemies and deal more damage the more it is charged. *Tri-Missile: Mr. Slam fires three missiles simultaneously. Only available on Multiplayer on the PSP version of TM:HO. '''Speed: 2 Trivia General *Mr. Slam has the most name changes out of all the other Twisted Metal vehicles to date; his name changed from Mr. Slam to Super Slamm in Twisted Metal 4, then to simply Slam in Small Brawl, and then back to Mr. Slam again in Head-On. **Mr. Slam was scheduled to be in Twisted Metal: Harbor City, keeping the same design and special weapon that were later used in Twisted Metal: Head-On, after the cancellation of Harbor City. *Since Mr. Slam can be seen in the concept art for the cancelled game Twisted Metal: Apocalypse, it can be assumed that it was supposed to be a playable vehicle in that game. *Mr. Slam, Grasshopper and Spectre are the only vehicles that have been piloted by ghosts. Twisted Metal 2 *In the Twisted Metal 2 beta, Mr. Slam was originally named Bam Bam. Also, his Special Weapon was a little different - instead of throwing the car forward, Bam Bam threw the car backwards. Added to that, the Special Weapon was much more powerful in the beta version, capable of almost instantly killing a medium-armored opponent. Twisted Metal 4 *There could have been a possibility of the driver of Super Slamm having an info screen in TM4, as a copy of Mr. Grimm's Twisted Metal III info screen can be found in the game's files under the name "SLAM.TIM0." Twisted Metal: Small Brawl (none) Twisted Metal: Head-On (none) Twisted Metal (2012) *According to David Jaffe, a model for Mr. Slam has been created for Twisted Metal (2012) but was cut from the final game for unknown reason(s). Category:Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 2 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 4 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Head-On Vehicles Category:Unlockable Vehicles Category:Bosses Category:Comic